Typically, standard optical frame materials used throughout the world for safety glasses are cellulose acetate, propionate, nylon and buterate, which are structurally weak and deformable. These safety glasses have a tendency to break upon impact when the wearer is engaged in various sports activities, such as racquetball or basketball. The weakest part of these safety glasses is the hinge area. Prior art devices directed to reinforcing optical frames are typically bulky, complicated, and expensive. Thus, there is a need to reinforce safety glasses in an inexpensive and fashionable way.
This invention addresses this problem in the art, along with other needs which will become apparent to those skilled in the art once given this disclosure.
Examples of various prior art devices relating to eyeglass frames including reinforcements therefor are disclosed in United Kingdom patent 2,087,094 to Baldissarutti et al and U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,021,753 to Vinson; 3,846,017 to Ferrell; 3,762,805 to Lyons, Sr.; 4,222,640 to Bononi; 4,564,272 to Rinnooy Kan; 4,408,843 to Bononi; and 4,662,729 to Dobson.